1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deodorizing material exhibiting an excellent capacity to provide deodorization with respect to human and animal excreta.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to deodorants for deodorizing human and animal excreta, various proposals have been made and brought into practice, but it cannot be said that an appropriate method has been employed in measuring deodorizing power.
In other words, conventional methods of measuring the deodorizing power of a deodorant include one in which a gas which causes malodor, such as ammonia, methylmercaptan, or hydrogen sulfide, is used for measuring the deodorizing power of a deodorant for such a gas, and one in which a deodorant is directly added to an aqueous solution of a substance which causes malodor, such as an ammonia, or methyl sulfide, so that the deodorizing power of the deodorant can be measured. Although the measurement results of the deodorizing power of deodorants obtained by these methods are sometimes to be seen, many of these results are not at all the same as those obtained by a measurement in which a deodorant is previously placed in a toilet bowl before a man or animal is allowed to defecate into the toilet bowl, and the strength of the resulting malodor is measured subjectively by the human nose.
Therefore, it is not apparent whether a deodorant showing excellent results using a gas or an aqueous solution of a substance which causes malodor is actually effective as a deodorant for human and animal excreta.